Quints
Quints is a 2000 Disney Channel Original Movie starring Kimberly J. Brown as the older sister of a set of quintuplets. Plot summary Jamie Grover is an only child who dislikes the constant attention her parents give her. Her wish is finally granted when her mother becomes pregnant. When she gives birth to quintuplets, Jamie's life changes dramatically. She discovers she might not want the same things her parents want for her, but nonetheless, her parents focus all of their attention on the quints (Adam, Charlie, Debbie, Becky, and Eddie). But when one gets terribly ill) she discovers that she really doesn't mind them, and that she does have the courage to let her parents know she has dreams of her own. Throughout the film, Jamie attempts to fool the audience. She addresses the audience, makes an absurd statement, then usually laughs and says that it is untrue. She explains herself by stating that she is attempting to ensure that people are paying attention. (Counts as breaking the fourth wall). Examples of her statements things include: While the camera follows her around Milford, her hometown, she showed one block to the east was the Statue Of Liberty, which wasn't really there. She described her school like going to the circus, with a man breathing fire, a clown for a math teacher, balloons and confetti all around the gym, etc. However, she admitted it was like any other school. When her parents are deciding the future jobs for her, they tell Jamie to have fun and relax. However, her father told her it is more important than ever that they stick to "The Plan." During parent teacher conferences, her parents came and more confetti fell as her teacher told her that she got a A in his class. However, they didn't show up, instead taking care of the quints. When she told her parents her art was in the main section at the art fair, they didn't seem to care and said they were never happy about the things she did. That was another lie. She had the governor's driver take her, Zoe and Brad to the ice cream parlor but they actually went to the quint awareness show. After her quint-art won the art fair, she walked on stage and money fell all over, while the song "Money All Around Me" was sung. This didn't happen. Instead, it suddenly reversed a few seconds of speech being rewound, the real events then were shown. At the very end of the movie, she said that her mom was now pregnant again with septuplets, which are seven. Jamie was sad. She then said "Come on, haven't I taught you anything?" and held up a picture saying "Made you Look!" that she drew in bubble letters. Cast *Kimberly J. Brown - Jamie Grover *Daniel Roebuck - Jim Grover *Elizabeth Morehead - Nancy Grover *Shadia Simmons - Zoe *Jake Epstein - Brad *Robin Duke - Fiona *Don Knotts - Governor *Vincent Corazza - Albert External links * Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:2000 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney films